Currently, set-top boxes (STB) and other similar multimedia devices are deployed in heterogeneous environments and are configured to decode and record content on local storage or at a remote server (e.g., server within a wide area network (WAN)). A user may control the viewing experience of a piece of multimedia content by applying various trickplay functions to the output of the multimedia content. Content may be played back, time shifted or repositioned according to trickmodes such as fast-forward, rewind, seek, absolute or relative move and skip commands and other functions to skip unwanted parts of content or advertisements.
A user may use time-shifting, trickplay or other commands (e.g., skips, jumps, seeks, etc.) during content playback to move to a next/new position within a piece of multimedia content. Typically, during the time-shifting of content, a user is not so much worried about the timing accuracy for resuming normal playback, but more on scene accuracy (e.g., the user typically desires to resume playback of the content at a new scene). The current mechanisms for repositioning content are based on frame boundaries, thus, a repositioned presentation may start from anywhere within a scene (i.e., the reposition, entry point could be at any position within a scene). With repositioning based on frame boundaries, a user may miss portions of a scene or may be forced to apply a subsequent trickplay operation to the content to find a desired resume point in the content. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for determining a playback position after a trickplay operation is carried out on a piece of multimedia.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.